Fluoroethers of the general formula R--O--CF--R.sup.1 R.sup.2 have been disclosed to react in the liquid phase upon contact with a Lewis acid (e.g., SbF.sub.5) to yield hydrofluorocarbons R-F (U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,056). In the .alpha.-fluoroethers of the formula R--O--CF--R.sup.1 R.sup.2, the R group may generally take any form and may comprise heteroatoms (e.g., O, S or N) provided that it comprises at least one carbon atom. The R group may be saturated or unsaturated, linear or branched chain, cyclic or acyclic, aliphatic or aromatic. R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are hydrogen, fluorine or optionally substituted alkyl groups. In an example, CH.sub.2 FOCH.sub.2 F is reacted with SbF.sub.5 at 0.degree. C. and CH.sub.2 F.sub.2 is obtained. It has also been shown that fluoroethers which contain the moieties, --CF.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or --CF.sub.2 OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, react with SbF.sub.5 to give compounds which do not contain ethers but instead contain a fluoroacyl (--COF) group (U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,282). In an example, CHF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 is reacted with SbF.sub.5 at room temperature and CHF.sub.2 COF and CH.sub.3 F are isolated.
Fluorinated ethers are useful as refrigerants, heat transfer media, polymerization media, particulate removal fluids, carrier fluids, buffing abrasive agents, displacement drying agents and power cycle working fluids. Olefinic fluoroethers are useful as monomers for fluoropolymers. There is an interest in developing more efficient processes for the manufacture of fluorinated ethers.